


Afloat

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sometimes hardest for those left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Afloat  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: It's sometimes hardest for those left behind.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Shattered.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

As Becker thrusts into him, James reaches up and curls his hand round Becker's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Becker obliges him for a moment but pulls away.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yes please."

Becker looks relieved. James imagines there's a similar look on his face. They've practically been taking turns at breaking down and he dreads the day that one of them doesn't have the strength to keep the other going. With everyone else missing or dead they only have one another. Becker's particular brand of comfort is sometimes the only thing keeping him afloat.


End file.
